


Deluxe Food Fight

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [19]
Category: In Plain Sight, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, F/M, Food Fight, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a food fight; there’s snarking; there’s sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deluxe Food Fight

Mary licked sauce from her fingers and looked at Tony across the table. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted." In response to the annoying smirk he sent her, she spat, "And no, I'm not going down on you to compare."

"Well, in that case..." he tugged the plate of ribs out of her reach.

She scowled at him over a handful of sauce-dripping ribs. "Hey! Gimme!" Her hand darted out to retrieve the escaping plate.

He didn't give. 'Just kept that self-satisfied smirk fixed to his face. One more reason to cuff him to the bed.

Those ribs were the best things ever and she wanted them back. A glance around the table revealed a bowl of green peas as her easiest-to-reach ammunition. She scooped up a handful and threw them at Tony. Only three missed. The rest landed in his hair, on his shirt and in his lap - all green smash.

Most people throw an immediate fit when something might stain their expensive clothes. Not Tony Stark. He sat there, at the table, eyebrow arched into his forehead and dipped a hand into the dish of yams nearby.

"I can play too," he said and launched a caramelized vegetable at her.

Now he was playing dirty. First she threw more peas, then followed with an attack of potato salad. It wasn't as good as the yams he had, but it was pretty messy in its own right. And still, he kept guard over the ribs.

"What's it going to take to get them back?" she asked, dodging something sticky and unidentifiable as she inched around the table.

Tony grinned at her, food dangling from his hair. "A promise."

Mary snarled. "A promise of what?"

His grin grew wider, more wicked. "I'm sure there's something we can agree to."

May narrowed her eyes. "Like me kicking your ass?" She dove across the table. A slippery slide through BBQ sauce, smashed peas and potato salad, spilled soda and anything else on the table, then she tackled him to the floor. They landed hard, but didn't seem to have hurt anything. Mary jabbed an elbow into Tony's side.

"Now, hand over the ribs and no one gets hurt," she growled at him.

Tony tried to laugh. "But who gets laid?" He streaked her nose with BBQ sauce.

"You might if you let me eat," she grumbled, then blinked in surprise at the sauce on her nose. That was unexpected.

He smiled again. "Kiss me first."

"Then I get to eat?" she asked. Tony apparently didn't realize just how important her food was to her.

"If the kiss is good enough."

Mary kissed him soundly on the mouth while wiggling her hips against his. She felt his erection against her thigh and suddenly had very little interest in the food anymore. Her fingers worked at the fly of his jeans, cursing the zipper until she realized they were button-fly. She had them undone and open almost before Tony could react. When he started to, he stopped again once he realized what she was doing.

"Changed your mind, huh?" he asked with a delighted grin.

"Hard to do a taste test if I don't taste," she rumbled.

Tony acquiesced and propped himself on his elbows to watch.


End file.
